Trick or Treat
by Pharaoh-chan
Summary: Ryou gets a horrifying visit from his worst nightmare on Halloween...


One night a year. It was one night. Only one night. But it was the worst night. The most terrifying night.

Halloween.

Hollow's Eve.

Terrifying, horrifying, torturous.

The other half of it was little kids, banging their fists on his door and whining for candy, dressed as silly things. He was a plumber. She was a cat. He was a fireman. Then there were the really little ones. They were usually dressed up as cute things.

And then there were the older ones, troublemakers, usually wearing nothing at all and expecting handouts to be dropped into their open pillow cases.

Ryou had made a horrible mistake. And it was just that. A horrible mistake. Had he taken the time to see through the dark, to see the man's blood thirsty eyes glare at him through the night. Had he turned away instead and shut the door. Perhaps he would have saved himself. If only for one night.

He had thought it was another trick or treater. An older one. He was tall, from what he could make out. It was so dark, and his porch light still wasn't fixed. It was really late now. He could see that the other was wearing some form of robe, so he had thought him to be in costume.

He opened the door. He was expecting a container of some sort to be thrust at him for a treat. But there was none. Only silence. Only darkness. And then…

He was shoved inside. The door was thrown open. The figure stepped inside. Ryou barely had any time to regain his bearings, or the thought of his home being invaded would have struck realization sooner. He was against the wall, looking up at the figure, his face being illuminated by the moonlight. A huge scar marred his cheek, cold grey eyes glinting down at him.

Ryou realized with a quick and horrific terror who the intruder was.

"N-no….no…..no….." He was backing as far against the wall as he could. He couldn't seem to distance himself far enough.

The figure smirked amusingly, his eyes glinting red.

" Is that any way to treat an old friend?" His rich voice carried through to Ryou's ears.

"Y-you're not my friend…." He whispered, eyes wide.

A look of mock hurt crossed the thief's face.

"Now, now. That offends me. Very much so. Can't you see I've come a long way just to see you?"

Ryou let out a whimper, stumbling to his feet, as the man continued to watch him.

"Please……please….don't hurt me…."

"Hurt you? I would never…." He smirked, a crooked smile, and stalked closer, his red robe flowing behind him.

"Oh no, please, please stay away…!" Ryou held out a hand desperately backing away.

"I just want to see how much you've grown _Ryou._" He purred, eyes fixated on him. "After all, it's been such a long time." He crossed the distance between them and stood in front of him, inches away. Rou whimpered, hugging himself. He was horrified.

The theif licked his lips, brushing white locks from Ryou's face and peering at the young man's frightened face. It was so twisted with terror.

It excited him.

"My my…such a young man you've turned out to be. It's such a wonder…" He mused to himself quietly as Ryou shivered in horror.

Suddenly the man drew Ryou in close, wrapping a loose arm around his waist.

" How I've….._missed_ you." A twisted smile on the thief's face, and a silver glint from the moonlight caught Ryou's eye. Ryou stumbled and jerked to the side out of the man's grasp. Just in time. The dagger clanked against the plaster of his wall, stabbing a huge hole in it.

Ryou screamed, breathing hard and running from his intruder.

" You can't _RUN FROM ME FOREVER, RYOU!!"_ He snarled viciously after him, prying his dagger loose from the wall.

Ryou ran blindly through the house, running to the kitchen. His thoughts were scattered and plagued with fear. He ran to the other side of the table, not thinking to grab a weapon. The thief stalked in with a twisted sneer as he came to the opposite side of the table.

"I'm not playing this silly game." He muttered under his breath and jumped over the table, slashing at Ryou with his knife. Ryou screamed, taking off in the opposite direction, stopping short as he felt a pressure tighten around his neck.

The hood of his jacket had been caught in the thief's strong hands, as he was being jerked back, the breath being choked out of him.

"NO!!!" He screamed, choking, thrashing around. He quickly forced his arms out of the jacket and fell to the floor, bolting back out of the room. He ran as fast as he could into the living room, hiding behind the armchair and the bookcase. He let out a soft whimper, and clamped a hand to his mouth, breathing raggedly.

A few short, silent moments.

" _Ryou_…."

No….

" _You can't hide from me_…"

Please no….

" _You can't run from me_…"

Oh God…

" _I'll always find you_…"

Ryou looked up, the thief smirking wildly down at him with bloodshot eyes. The face of a madman. His dagger glinting at him from the darkness.

_Happy Halloween…._


End file.
